In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the associated geological formation provides information to aid such exploration. Measurements in a wellbore, also referred to as a borehole, are typically performed to attain this understanding. The usefulness of such measurements may be related to the precision or quality of the information derived from such measurements. Such precision or quality may depend on calibration of the measurement tools, such as multi-component induction tools. Although calibration of traditional induction tools is well known, calibration for multi-component induction tools is limited.